The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant botanically known as Salvia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balsalmisp’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Illinois during May 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Salvia cultivars with compact and well branched growth habits.
The new cultivar is an irradiation induced sport of ‘Indigo Spires’, not patented, characterized by its indigo-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The irradiation occurred on May 20, 2003. The new cultivar was discovered and selected during August 2003 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2003 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.